Part of your Frozen world
by girlocean672
Summary: Ariel sneeks out to the surface to discover the world above her. She meets Elsa from Arendelle and they both get to know each other. Is this the meaning of a new friendship? Will Ariel come back to visit Elsa? Is Elsa going back to Arendelle?
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark night, the stars were shining in the black sky. Deep down in the ocean, Ariel was in her bedroom thinking about the surface. Ariel then looked out in her window, and swim down from the palace. She knew if her dad caught her she would be in trouble. She swam as fast as she could to the surface, even though it was dark,she could still see where she was swimming.

She made it to the surface and saw the dark sky. She has never seen the dark sky before and she thought it was amazing."Wow" she sighed and swim to a rock near land. She layed on the rock and stared at the rock for a few minutes. She then heard i noise and decide ti check it out. She realized it was a girl walking in the beach, probably her age. She looked pretty sad and lost.

She had white hair and blue eyes, like hers. Her hair was in a French braid elaborate in a bun, light teal gloves, black shoes, magenta cape. She was also wering a 'dress' at least thats what scuttle told her. She then git closer, shes never seen a human before. The girl then saw her and screamed. Ariel got scared and sunk down in the water.

She then heard the girl say "Plesae dont go, im sorry i scared you." Ariel then got her head out of the water. Ariel just looked at her, im a curious way. "Why dont you come ou?" asked the girl to Ariel.

"I cant" Ariel responded. Ariel got part of her fin out if the water, showing it to her. The girl gasped and smiled. The girl then sat down close to the water.

"So the legends are true after all" The girl said in excitement. Legends? Ariel thought. "Whats your name?"

"Ariel" Ariel replied.

"Nice meeting you, Im Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Well, was" Elsa said. Queen? Ariel thought.

"Why were you sad?" Ariel asked. Elsa then looked at her hands, her eyes were getting watery.

"Because i ran away" She responded.

"Why?" Ariel asked.

"Because im a monster" she said mad. Ariel the looked at her hands and squeeled.

"Can i ask you something?" Ariel said.

"What is it?" Elsa asked. Ariel then pointed at her glove, she admired what she had on her hand.

"Can i have it?" Ariel asked. Elsa looked at the glove, and outher head down.

"No" she said in a low voice.

"Why not?" Ariel asked.

"Because i wont hurt with this hand" Elsa replied.

"What happened to the other one" Ariel said, pointing at the hand that had no glove in it.

"My sister took it away from me" Elsa replied.

"But why do you need the gloves for?" The mermaid asked. Elsa sighed and stood up, she then waved her hands and build a snowman. Ariel gasped and yelled "That was amazing! Why would you hide youre gift?"

"Its not a gift, its a curse" Elsa said. The mermaid stayed quiet and Elsa explained her story. She told her why she hide her powers, and why theyre dangerous. Ariel was shocke when she said her own sister feared her.

"Thats horrible! what will happen to you" Ariel asked.

"I dont know" She sighed.

"I know i just met you but, you seem like a nice person" Ariel complimented.

"Thanks" Elsa said.

"Can i ask you one more question?" Ariel said. Elsa nodded. "How did you got those?" She pointed at her legs.

"Born with them" She replied. Ariel got our of the water, and she put her tail on the sand. Elsa observed her fin, she thought her fin was so cool. "How do you use it?"

"Simple, i just swim" She smiled. Ariel then told Elsa about her life, she pretty amazed. The told each other what they liked, disliked. Got to know one another. They found out they were alike in some things. Ariel then asked Elsa "Where are you going to live now?"

Elsa havent thought of that, now that she wasnt in Arendelle she didnt had a home. She left everything back there. She then thought of something and smiled. Elsa the told Ariel "Watch this" she then git on the center of the sand near the ocean. She closed her eyes and raised her arms.

**Elsa: **Let it go, let it go!

( Elsa was making waves of snows, and the mermaid was observin while she was sitting in the sand)  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry

(Elsa spread her arms and turns around in a circle)  
Here I stand and here I'll stay

(She stomped at the sand and a big snowflake of ice was formed. Ariel didnt know what it was, but she lked it)  
Let the storm rage on

(Elsa made a hand gesture and walls of ice were rising, Ariel saw Elsa going up and was clapping)

My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back, the past is in the past

(She grabbed the crown and looked at it. She then swang around and threw her crown. Ariel saw something fall and it landed near her, she grabbed it and it was the crown she had)

Let it go, let it go

(She let loose ger french braid in a bun. She pulled back her hair loose, and rested her braid on her shoulder)  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn

(She made another hand gesture and made herself and ice dress. Ariel wanted to go with Elsa but she couldnt)  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand in the light of day

(Elsa let the light of morning shine on her)

(She spread her arms and walked in the balcony)  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway

Ariel looked at the castle and was shocked. The castle was beautiful, better than hers. Elsa than made stairs near the water and walked down. Ariel saw her new look and and let her jaw wide opened. Elsa laughe because of Ariel face. Ariel then showed her her crown. She nodded and said "Keep it"

Ariel smiled and said "Thanks"

"So what do you think?" Elsa asked.

"Ita amazing, Whats it called?" Ariel asked.

"Ice castle" Elsa replied.' Wow' Ariel thought. Ariel then gasped and rished to the water.

"I have to go, see ya later" Ariel said as she waved.

"Bye! Come back soo!" Elsa yelled. Ariel then laye on top of the rock she was on before meeting Elsa. She looked as Elsa got inside the castle and the doors shut behind her. She sang her heart out while the light of the sun hit her back.

_I don't know when,_  
_I don't know how,_  
_But I know something's starting right now!_

_Watch and you'll see!_  
_Someday I'll be,_  
_Part of your world!_

_(A wave hit the rock she was on and water splashed around her)_

_Ariel swam down to the water and went straight home. She was so happy she met a friend. She will come back to see her again. Ariel couldnt wait to tell flounder about her new friend. She knew that that someday they will become best friends._


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres chapter 2 :) Enjoy thanks for the reviews :D Dedicate this chapter to the reviewers :) Review and tell me what you think, Sorry if mistakes are found.**

When Ariel got to the palace, she saw her dad waiting for her furious. She knew he was going to yell at her because she snuck out last night. She also saw Sebastian on hers dads shoulder, with an agry look on his face. She looked up and saw her sisters peeking out in the window. They can be nosy sometimes, and Ariel hated that. Once she was in front of her dad, Sebastian swam to her. She didnt know what to tell him, if she tell him she went to the surface he would flip, literally.

"Where were you, young lady?" Sebastian yelled. "Your father was sick worried about you!"

Ariel but the bottom of her lip and looked down. "Im sorry" She apologized.

"Thats no excuse! What should we do withe her your majesty?" Sebastion turned to king Triton. King Triton sighed and shook his head.

"Leave" King triton said.

"But your majesty, dont let her get away with this" Sebastian exclaimed.

"Not Ariel, you, ill talk to her in private" King Triton said.

Sebastian bowed at him and said "Yes youre majesty" Sebastian swam off and left the King and his daughter alone.

"Daddy im sorry, i-" Ariel then stopped because her dad put his hand flat in front of him. Ariel then looked down, again. Waiting to get over his yelling.

"Ariel listen to me, i want you to answer honestly" Ariel nodded. "Where did you go last night?"

"I swam… up there" Ariel pointed up and King tritons eyes widened.

"Why did you go up there?! What have i told you?!"

"Daddy, please-"

"You couldve got killed by those filthy humans!"

"Daddy theyre not bad!"

"Yes they are! They are all the same, selfish and murderers!"

"Just because one ship with humans killed my mother, that doesnt means they are all the same!" After she said, King Triton got sad and turn his back on her. Ariel hated to remember her mother death, but she knew not all humans are selfish.

"Youre prohibited to go to the surface and if i catch you, youll get punished!" King Triton yelled. Ariel cried and swam away. She felt she was alone, she was different. She would dream of the human world, and her sisters would argue with her. They would tell her that the human world is dangerous and she has to listen to their father. She then heard a familar voice, yelling out her name.

"Ariel!" It was Flounder, her best fish friend. She crash with him and they both spin around. Once they stopped spinning, flounder shook his head and hugged Ariel. "Ariel where were you?"Ariel pointed up, as she looked down. Flounder gasped and leaned to her "You really mean.." he checked if no one was looking "Up there?" Ariel nodded. "So why are you crying" She then covered her face and started to cry more. "Hey its ok. Wanna go to the cave?" Ariel nodded. They swam to their secret cave and didnt noticed that Sebastian was following them. Once they got inside, including Sebastian, Ariel layed on top of a rock that was in the center. She stared at the hole on top, and thought about what her father told her. "Ariel are you ok" Flounder asked.

"Maybe hes right, maybe there is something wrong with me" Ariel said.

"What do you mean?" Flounder asked.

"I met a friend, up there" She said.

"You mean a human?!" Flouder yelled. Ariel chuckled.

"Yeah, her name is Elsa"

"Oh, was she nice to you?"

"Of course she was. We both realized we have some things in common"

"Lile what?"

"Were both different from the rest of our people, we both dream of being free and follow our dreams"

"Thats cool, i wish i couldve gone with you"

"If she was nice, that means there are others like her!"

"Possible, but if you want to figure out, you have to be human to do that."

"Thats it Flounder, ill find a way to become human!"

"What?! Ariel I was just kidding!"

"Ill get legs and ill go with Elsa and we can-!"

"Ariel wait! I was just kidding, besides youre dad will figure out youre gone and search for you" Flounder was right. King Triton would freak out if shes missing. He loves his daughters and wanted to protect them, that why he doesnt let Ariel on the surface. He was afraid to loose her.

Ariel grabbed on of her collections and stare at them. "My dad sees the human world in a different way, but i dont" she sighed "I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be bad." She looked at Flounder.

Ariel:  
Look at this stuff. Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl,  
the girl who has everything?

Look at this trove, treasures untold

**(Ariel obsereved her secret underwater cave. She had a lot of human stuff, but she wanted more)**  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Looking around here you'd think:  
"Sure, she's got everything"

I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
You want thingamabobs? I've got twenty

**(Ariel showed Flounder a box full of 'Thingamabobs')**  
But who cares? No big deal. I want more!

**(She layed on her rock and looked up on the hole in her cave, imaging herself as a human)**

I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancin'  
Walkin' around on those...  
What do you call 'em? Oh, feet

Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far

**(Ariel swamed backwards and Flounder did the same)**  
Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'  
Strollin' along down a...  
What's that word again? Street

Up where they walk

**(Ariel swammed up near the hole above and the light entering from the hole)**  
Up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free  
wish I could be  
part of that world

What would I give if I could live out of these waters?  
What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?

**(Ariel layed on the went sand and spread her arms, Flounder dug himself beside her)**  
Bet'cha on land they understand  
Bet they don't reprimand their daughters  
Bright young women, sick of swimmin', ready to stand

**(Ariel swam up and did a flip as she grabbed a book)**

And I'm ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it... ** (Ariel obeserved a painting she had with 'fire' in it, unless thats what she remembers)**  
What's the word? Burn!

When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love,  
love to explore that shore up above?  
Out of the sea  
wish I could be  
part of that world **(Ariel sat on her rock and observed once again the hole above)**

Ariel and Flounder then heard a loud noise. One of her stuff fell, then they realized it was Sebastian. Flounder and Ariel gasped, that thought it was the end. Sebastian tells everything to King Triton. Ariel then picked up Sebastian and she tried to calm him down. Sebastian was angry and shocked about Ariels secret hiding spot. "Ariel what it this?! Once youre father hears about this he'll-"

"Oh plase Sebastian, dont tell him about this! He wouldnt understand!" Ariel begged.

"Yeah! He would have to take her stuff away!" Flounder added.

"No! I have to tell him, for youre own good Ariel!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"No! Im tired of you controlling my life! And if you tell him, Ill run away!" Ariel threatened. Sebastian the sighed and grabbed Ariels hand.

"Look Ariel, you must be tired. Lets just tell your dad about this, and hell understand" Sebastian said as was pulling her outside the cave, but first she got her orange bag where she had Elsas crown and took it. But Ariel knew her father wouldnt understand. She couldnt take it anymore, as soon as they got out she jerked her arm free and swam away. She swam fast and she could hear Sebastian yelling out her name.

"Ariel come back!" Flounder yelled. But Flounder and Sebastian swam after her. Two eels then appeared in front of her. She stopped and observed them.

"Poor little princess" One of the eels said.

"If only there were a way to help her" They were swimming around her. "But we know a way" Ariel raised an eyebrow. Who are they? What do they want with me? she thiught. But she was curious, maybe they could help her.

"How?" Ariel asked.

"Why Ursula, of course" Ariel then gasped. She knew about her, shes the sea witch. Shes heard a lot of rumors about her, but never has met her in person.

"The sea witch?" Ariel then turned away. "No! Leave me alone! Go away!"

The two eels smirked. "Allright, we were just trying to help" Ariel then went through her bag and took out the crown. She observed it and then thought about Elsa, she wanted to go visit her. But she will have to come back and get ounished by her father. This was her only chance. She put the crown away and turned to the eels.

"Wait!" Ariel said.

"Yes?" The two eels turned back.

"Ill go with you" Ariel said.

"Excellent choice" One of the eels said. The two Eels then guided Ariel to Ursula. Sebastian and Flounder catched up to her. Sebastian gasped when he saw Ariel with the two eels.

"Ariel what are you doing?! Sebastian yelled.

"Im going to see Ursula" Ariel said. Sebastian gasped even louder he swam infront of her.

"Ariel you cant, shes the sea witch!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"Why dont you tell my father? Its the only thing youre good at" Ariel just kept swimming and pushed Sebastian out of the way. Sebastian got mad, but he couldnt go back, so he decided to go with her. Flounder followed too. Ariel was scared, but she would do anything to discover the human world, she also wanted to visit Elsa. Even if she has to leave her home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 :) Enjoy. Sorry i made mistakes**

As Ariel was on her way to Ursulas, shes been thinking of her family. What would they do once they found out shes gone? She really wanted to be in the human world, but leaving her family will break their heart. She got out the crown Elsa gave her and thought about her. If she gets legs, she can go with Elsa and she can teach her human things. Ariel will finally get to know the world above her. Ariel noticed the water getting dark, then saw a bright light. She saw a big cave with bones in it. A lot of dead thing surroundig their path. Smoke was coming out of the underwater volcanoes. Ariel was nervous the two Eels swam ahead of her and Ariel followed. As she entered the cave it got dark, she couldnt clearly see. She then saw a light ahead of her, the tunnel of the cave was still going. As she swammed she felt something grabbed her, she looked down and gasped. They looked like weird greenish plants and the most weird part, they had faces. Ariel kept on swimming, ignorig the wierd plants. She finally saw the two Eels swimming around a woman, Ursula. Ursula turned to look at Ariel and smiled in a creepy way. "Ive been expecting your visit, Princess" Ursula said. Ariel stared at her, she was Obese, octopus-like, light lavender skin, both red lips and fingernails, white hair, gray eyes, aqua eyelids, black mole on her right cheek, purple coral shell earrings, black cord with a gold nautilus shell.

"You have?" Ariel asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course i have, ive heard a lot of things about you" Ursula said. "I also know that you want to go up there, willing to give anything"

"How do you know?" Ariel asked.

"Rumors" Ursual replied.

"So can you help me?"

Ursula smiled "Of course i can! I can do anything!" Ursula turned to her mirror and was fixing her hair. "I can also make you human"

"Is that even possible?"

"It is if you use magic" Ursula said. "Have you thought on how youre goin to pay, darling?" Ariel hasnt. She didnt brought any money, how is she going to pay? Ariel then remembere about the crown. She got it ou and stared at it, it was real gold. Maybe she could pay Ursula with it. Though it would be wrong, Elsa gave it to her. She then handed it to her.

"With this" Ariel said. Ursula took it from her and examined it. She laughed and gave it back.

"This isnt enough" Ursula said.

"But i dont have any more-" Ursula covered her mouth with one of her tentacles.

"Its not that much im asking. What i want is… " Ursula she whispered in her ear "Youre friend" Ariel didnt know what she meant. "I want her powers" Ariel sighed in relief.

"Wait how do you know? " Ariel asked.

"Rumors" Ursula lied.

"But how do i know youre not tricking me?" Ariel asked. Ursula smirked.

"Oh sweety, Trust me, i wouldnt dare to trick you" Ursula said.

_Ursula: I admit that in the past I've been a nasty_  
_They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch_  
_But you'll find that nowadays_  
_I've mended all my ways_  
_Repented, seen the light, and made a switch (True? Yes)_

_And I fortunately know a little magic_  
_It's a talent that I always have possessed_  
_And here lately, please don't laugh_  
_I use it on behalf_  
_Of the miserable, lonely and depressed_ (Pathetic)

_Poor unfortunate souls_  
_In pain, in need_  
_This one longing to be thinner_  
_That one wants to get the girl_  
_And do I help them? Yes, indeed_

_Those poor unfortunate souls_  
_So sad, so true_  
_They come flocking to my cauldron_  
_Crying, "Spells, Ursula, please!"_  
_And I help them? Yes I do_

_Now it's happened once or twice_  
_Someone couldn't pay the price_  
_And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals_  
_Yes I've had the odd complaint_  
_But on the whole I've been a saint_  
_To those poor unfortunate souls_

Ursula wrapped an arm around Ariel. "Now this is what you have to do. I will give you 5 days. You hear me? 5 days" Ursula explained to Ariel. "You will bring youre friend to the breach before dawn to remove her powers. If you succes, youll remain a human forever"

_The men up there don't like a lot of blabber_  
_They think a girl who gossips is a bore_  
_Yes, on land it's much preferred_  
_for ladies not to say a word_  
_And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?_

_Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation_  
_True gentlemen avoid it when they can_  
_But they dote and swoon and fawn_  
_On a lady who's withdrawn_  
_It's she who holds her tongue who get's a man_

_Come on, you poor unfortunate soul_  
_Go ahead! Make your choice!_  
_I'm a very busy woman, and I haven't got all day_  
_It won't cost much. Just her powers!_

_You poor unfortunate soul_  
_It's sad but true_

_Ursula showed Ariel a golden contract of her deal with her. Ariel bit the bottom of her lip, she didnt know whether to sign or not. A fish skeleton appered beside her, it was a pen. _

_If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet, you've got the pay the toll_  
_Take a gulp and take a breath, and go ahead and sign the scroll_  
_Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys_  
_The boss is on a roll_  
THIS POOR UNFORTUNATE SOUL!

Ariel grabbed the pen and sign the contract. She closed her eyes as she signed it fast. The contract rolled up and the pen dissapeared. Ursula grabbed the contract adsge smiled was making hand gestures in a open clam. Lights were coming out and smoke. Hands were forming in the smoke. The hands grabbed Ariel and she was now inside a bubble. Ursula laughed evily. Ariel saw her fin split into two and turned into legs. The bubble popped, and Ariel struggled to swim. She couldnt breath, now that she was human she cant breathe underwater. Sebastian and Flounder apperead out of nowhere and helped Ariel swam up to the surface. As they swan up, Ariel heard Ursulas laugh fading away. Ariel moved her legs fast and she finally reached surface. She took a deep breath and calmed down. Her arms around Flounder and Sebastian as they swam to land.

Ersa got out on the balcony and saw a figure on the water. She went down stairs to get a closer look. She stepped on the water ad she froozed part of it. She then backed away from the water to not make it worse. Elsa then recognize the figure, it was Ariel. She gasped and ran in the water to get to her, she frozed the water as soon as she stepped on it. She didnt care, she wanted to get to Ariel.

Ariel saw Elsa running towards her, in the water. How is she doing that? she thought. Flounder and sebastian gasped and got underwater. Elsa bent down and reached Ariels hand. Se was pulling her up, but she wasnt that strong. The ice was surrounding Ariel, and Elsa pulled her up. Elsa realized she had legs, and she was naked frome her bottom.

"What hapenned? Wheres youre tail?" Elsa asked. Ariel was shaking, as she got up she would fall. She was weak. Elsa helped her get up. Elsa and Ariel started to walk on the ice to get to land. Elsa then looked down and notice that the ice was expanding. Elsa looked back and the ocean was freezing into solid ice. What did i do? Elsa thought. "Lets go to my castle Ariel. You need to rest" Ariel looked down.

They reached land and Elsa told Ariel to sit down. Ariel did what she said, Elsa then saw a white sail on a rock. Elsa ran towards the rock and grabbed the sail. Then it started snowing, she ranned towards Ariel and covered her with the sail. "Here to keep you warm" Elsa said. Ariel looked at what used to be the ocean.

"Its covered in ice" Ariel said softly. Elsa knew something was wrong. The ocean was covered in ice and it was snowing.

"Never mind that, lets enter the castle" Elsa said as she helped her stand up. They entered the castle and Ariel layed on the floor. Elsa walked once again to the balcony and gasped. Everything was covered in snow, What did she do? She then close all doors to not let the cold get in. She sat down next to Ariel, who was laying down. "Ariel what happened to you fin?"

"My dream finally came true. Im finally human" Ariel said as she cried. After a few minutes, Ariel fell asleep. Elsa smiled and went downstairs, to let her rest. Elsa then thought about her powers. She frozed everything, by just running in the water. Maybe her powers are stronger than she thinks. How will she fix this? What about Ariels home? Elsa was scared she didnt know what other things shes capable of. But right now she worried about Ariel. How did she got legs? Elsa had a lot of question to her, ir now she will have to rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 :) **Enjoy :) this chapter is short but the next one ill make it longer. Thanks for the reviews :) sorry if i make mistakes.**

Ariel slowly opened her eyes and yawned. She stretched and didnt know where she was. 'What happened? Where am i?' She thought. She then remembered: She made a deal with Ursula and made her human. She got legs, but she still has to pay Ursulsa, with Elsas powers. She only has 5 days and if she success shell remain human forever. But if she doesnt-.

"Ariel, youre awake" Ariel looked behind her back and saw Elsa.

"Where am i?" Ariel asked.

"My ice castle, you dont remember?" Elsa said. Ariel then stood up, but then she lost her balance and fell. "Woah, slow down you still have to get used to them" Elsa giggled. Ariel smiled.

"I do remember everything in ice" Ariel said. Elsas eyes widened.

"Yeah about that, i kind of- frooze evrerything" Elsa then opened the door and walked out the balcony and showed Ariel. Ariel gasped everything was ice and snow. Ariel then saw the ocean, it was covered in ice. Elsa then put her hand in her shoulder "While you were asleep i checked the water. Good news are that: The surface is only frozen, Bad news is: The water below is only going to get colder, including youre home." Ariel couldnt believe what she said. Her kind is going to freeze to death, and there is now way they can get out because the ice is trapping them.

"Isnt there anything you can do?" Ariel asked her. Elsa but her lower lip.

"I wish i could honestly but, i cant control my powers and…" Elsa sighed. "I dont know how to stop it"

Ariel then looked at the ground "There must be a way"

"What about you?" Elsa asked." How did you got legs?"

"Its a long story, but now look at me" Ariel said as She pointed at herself. "Im wearing a white blanket" Elsa laughed.

"Its actually a sail, and youre right, you need proper clothes" Elsa said. She waved her hands and thought of happy things. To not loose control and not hurt Ariel. Elsa then made Ariel a Blue dress with aqua blouse, indigo bodice, and a blue bow in her hair. Ariel gasped and spinned around admiring her new clothes.

"I love it" Ariel said as she holded her hands together.

Elsa smiled and then got serious "But that dress is made out of ice, like mine. I mean the cold never bothered me, but you meed to be warm" Elsa said in disaapointment.

"I know i shouldnt be asking this but, what if we go to youre kingdom to get me clothes" Ariel asked softly. Elsa just stared at the ground. She couldnt go back, what is they recognized her? But then she hought of Ariel she might freeze to death, and Elsa couldnt live with that. She then put a hand in her shoulder and smiled "Lets go" Ariel started jumping im excitement and spread her arms. She accidentally lost her balance and fell on the snow. Elsa laughed and helped her up, she then made herself a light blue cape with a hood and put it on. This way, no one could recognize, at least thats whatshe thinks. Elsa then saw Ariel staring at her. "Oh sorry, you want a cape too?" Elsa asked politely.

"Its ok, im ok with this" Ariel said. Elsa nodded and started walking. Ariel followed beside her. Ariel was so excited, she was going to see even more new things. What she worried about was Elsa. She knew it was hard for her to go back to the place she ran away from. Just like Ariel, she ran away and didnt want to go back, afraid of being punished by her father and worse…! Not paying Ursula back. But besides that, Ariel was happy and nothing was going to stop her from seeing new things


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi heres chapter 5 part 1, sorry i took long. My computer had to get fized and i barely got it back. Hope you like it :) sorry if i make mistakes. Thanks for following :)! Sorry if its too short :/**

Ariel and Elsa walked through the forest and it was covered all in white snow. Elsa was afraid that it might affect Arendelle too. A lot of thoughts were going through her mind. Ariel would wander of but not far away from Elsa, she didn't want to get lost. Ariel would trip but she wouldn't hurt herself because she would land in the snow. Elsa would only smile and giggle, Ariel acted like a child. She was so curious about Elsa's worlds. Ariel would fill her hands with snow and throw it up in the air, she would then spin around in cricles as the snow fell on her. Ariel then gasped and ranned to Elsa, she grabbed her hand and pulled her near a tree.

Ariel pointed to the tree "What is this?"

"Its a tree, a plant" Elsa replied. Ariels face expression was filled with excitement

"Ohhh, and what are those green thing hanging in the 'tree'?"

"Those are leaves, they grow out out of the branches of the trees" Elsa replied.

Ariel then pulled her hand again and they started running. "Come on! I want to learn more!" Ariel yelled. Elsa laughed.

"Ok, lets just make sure we don't fall" Elsa said laughing.

"This is a whole new world for me! Thanks Elsa, for teaching me new things!" Ariel said.

"You're welcome" Elsa said. Elsa then thought of something to surprise Ariel even more. "Ariel, come" Elsa told her. Ariel ran to her and stopped beside her and Elsa just smirked. "Watch this" Elsa wave her hands around and Ariel watched as her eyes will fulled of excitement. Snow flakes were starting to form and Elsa asked Ariel "You ready?" Ariel nodded with a big smile on her face. Elsa threw the snowflakes up in the sky and its started to snow again. Ariel laughed and jumped in excitement. Elsa saw how happy she was, this is what she used to do with Anna when they were young, a lot has changed by then. "Ariel?" Elsa asked softly.

"Yeah?" Ariel said

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

"Sure, but how?"

"Ill show you" Elsa did her magic and a voice started singing in her head.

-Elsa?  
Do you wanna build a snowman?-

(**Elsa and Ariel started gathering snow to build the three body parts of the snowman)**  
Come on lets go and play  
I never see you anymore

**(They both started to look for rocks for the buttons)**  
Come out the door  
It's like you've gone away

**(Ariel threw herself on the snow and made an angel)**

We used to be best buddies

**(Elsa giggled and did the same thing)**

And now we're not  
I wish you would tell me why

**(They stared at the sky and they both remebered of their homes and realized how much they missed it)**  
Do you wanna build a snowman?  
It doesn't have to be a snowman.

Go away, Anna

Okay, bye.

**(They stood up and were searching sticks for the arms)**

Do you wanna build a snowman?  
Or ride our bikes around the halls

**(Ariel gathered all the stuff and Elsa started to build the snowman while Ariel observed)**  
I think some company is overdue  
I've started to talk to  
the pictures on the walls  
(Hang in there, Joan!)  
It gets a little lonely

**(Ariel didnt want to watch ,she wanted to join in, so she started to put the buttons and the arms)**  
All these empty rooms  
Just watching the hours tick by  
(Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock)

**(Ariel raised an eyebrow and smirked as she was making a snowball and threw it to Elsa. It hit her in the head and they both laughed, Elsa then made a big snowball and started to chase Ariel)**

Elsa,  
Please, I know you're in there...

**(Elsa got Ariel, she fell on the ground with the snow all over her. Elsa helped her up and they both laughed)**  
People are asking where you've been

**(They went back to work on their snowman)**  
They say have courage, and I'm trying to

**(Ariel and Elsa finished the snowman)**  
I'm right out here for you, just let me in

**(Elsa remembered about Anna, when they used to build snowmans)**  
We only have each other  
It's just you and me

**("What are we going to name it?" Ariel asked.**  
What are we gonna do?

**(Elsa smiled "Olaf")**  
Do you wanna build a Snowman?-

"Come on! Lets explore more!" Ariel said as she pulled Elsa and they started running. Ariel was a lot like Anna, she wanted to learn new things, and be in the outdoors. After a few minutes later they stopped running. They were up hill and Elsa gasped, she was back in Arendelle. It was covered in snow. The water was thick ice. Ariel looked happy, she didn't know what was the actual problem. Ariel then turned to Elsa and saw her expression, Ariels smile then dissapeared.

"Is that you're home?" Ariel asked.

"It used to be" Elsa replied as she put her hood on. "Let's go" Elsa felt nervous knowing thats if shes recognized shell have to face Arendelle all over again.


End file.
